Skipping Stones
by RikkiChadwick2011
Summary: Abbey Dawson is slowly recovering from her accident but continues to have dreams. She also continually runs into a man no older than she is and her life is pushed in more direction than one... Sequel to "Missing Link" Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sequel time! :D**

**Disclaimer: This will be my last Disclaimer for this story: I DON'T OWN TITANIC!**

"Abbey! It's time for your appointment!" my mother called from the kitchen. I closed my sketchpad and tossed it on the bed. I was happy—well, I didn't mind going to therapy. I had chosen this for myself. I didn't want my "real," happy dreams if it meant waking up from them!

"Coming, mom!" I called. I looked at my sketchpad, debating whether I should bring it or leave it. I was gonna bring it. "Am I going to school tomorrow?" I asked. I was praying for a yes. I hated staying home. I had nothing to do… My schedule was nap, eat, draw, nap, take medicine, eat, nap, draw, nap, eat, go to sleep. It got boring after a while.

This appointment was going to be my first day out of the house in a week—so I'd been told.

"Abigail Dawson?" the receptionist called. "You're up!" the woman said. I held my sketchpad close to my chest, as if I was about to lose it suddenly. I followed the lady into the doctor's office.

"Good evening, Abbey! I'm Dr. Caroll," said the woman. I took a seat, still clutching my notepad close. "Hello, I'm—well you already know who I am," I said stupidly. Dr. Caroll smiled at me. "Well, I want to get to know you better so why don't you start with your name, age, date of birth and occupation," she said comfortingly. "Well—er—Abbey Rose Dawson, age 14, December 14, 1912, beginner artist?" I said. She nodded. "What kind of art do you like?" she asked me. "Well, I love portraits, like my dad—I never met him—," I babbled. "Do you draw portraits yourself?" Dr. Caroll asked me. I nodded handing her my sketchpad.

I watched as her jaw dropped slightly. "Well, your father gave you a gift, Abbey! A _very_ special gift!" she praised. I smiled, blushing slightly. She continued flipping through the book before handing it back.

"Tell me, Abbey; Do you know why you're here?" she asked me. "I asked my mother if I could come here… I've been having these "visions," if you will… Dreams… They feel so real and for the last week I was living in a dream! I thought it was reality! I felt like such a freak," I said, feeling incredibly small for discussing my problem. "I don't see why you wouldn't feel that way, Abbey… But you don't have to feel that way… I can help you stop it," she said, smiling at me comfortingly.

Later that evening, after the therapy session, I sat at the wooden desk, filling in the cracks and carvings with the graphite from my pencil.

I had nothing better to do… I could nap… I felt like sleeping today. I shut the lamp off and crawled under the covers on my bed. Maybe I could dream? NO! That's why I asked for therapy! I can't just give in once!

But I did want to see Dad again… Maybe just one dream…

"_I'm home!" I called walking in the door. "Dad?" I called. He appeared in the kitchen. "Hey, kiddo!" he called back. I smiled, and hugged his waist. "Today was actually good to me!" I laughed. He chuckled. "Not to your mother," he said sadly. "What do you mean?" I asked. "She hasn't been feeling well this week," he said. "Or last." "What's wrong with her? Influenza?" I asked. My father shrugged._

"_I don't think so…" he said. I frowned. It had been two weeks and she seemed to be getting worse? She was okay this morning… "She can't hold any food down long enough," my father explained. _

_I hope she felt better soon. She could eat yes… She did eat a lot… especially this week, but she just couldn't hold it down? I really hope she felt better. If it wasn't influenza… what was it? I closed my eyes and avoided thinking the worst._

"Abbey!" my mother called. "Dinner's ready!" I cracked my eyes open, cursing I'd let my dreams control me… It felt like all other dreams that involved my father… Real.

I rubbed my eyes and went out to the kitchen.

"How do you feel?" my mother asked, taking a bit of her lasagna. I hated the meal but I only ate it because I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth… And it was one of her favorite meals… I didn't want her eating alone or doing more work than was necessary just for me…

"Fine…" I said flatly, stabbing my meal. I was still upset about the control thing… "I had another dream…" I sighed, throwing my fork down.

"Do you want to talk?" my mother asked gently. Something in my snapped…

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK! I DON'T WANT TO LET ANYONE IN! I HATE WHY I HAVE TO BE THE FREAK! I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TO STOP!" I sobbed, hurling my tea cup across the room. It shattered into tiny, sharp pieces and scattered everywhere. My mother didn't look scared… But concerned.

She held me to her tight, comforting me. "It's okay…" she whispered gently.

"Why don't you go lie down or draw, Abbey? I got the rest of this," my mother said.

I walked to my room, shutting the door. I listened to the tinkling of glass as my mother scooped it up. I sighed and flopped down onto my bed, sighing. I turned to face the wall and cried. I didn't want to feel this way… Why did I have to be the freak? Why _me_?

I let the tears fall.

I sighed heavily again and thought:

_Why am I acting this way? What made me into this? _

I curled into the tiniest ball I could manage and cried. And cried. And cried. Make that the fifth time today, probably fiftieth time this week.

_Would I heal?_ I had to…

**A/N: So? Sorry this was late… I had a WAY busy day today but hey! It's up now right? Not that long a wait… At least it wasn't a week's wait!**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning, feeling horrible… I guess I did take Victoria's blow hard… Like I did Cal's. Of course that was a figment of my dream. Or so I had forced myself to believe…

My mother came into the room, two cups of tea at hand. "Morning, Abbey," she said. I smiled in reply and took the cup of tea from her hand. She sat on the edge of my bed.

"What's up?" I asked, surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded. My mother frowned, obviously disappointed with my "improvement."

I took a sip from my tea to clear my throat then said again, "What's up?" "Mr. Landry asked me to watch his shop again until he finds a new employee…" my mother said. "Oh… Well, go ahead I'll be fine, Mom! I can walk to my appointment," I said quickly. "And it will be an add on to your volunteer pay," I said. "It will be… But I hate to—," "Mom! I'll be fine! We could really use the money!" I said. My mother looked in my eyes for the truth… I'd given it… There was nothing else to find.

"Alright, Abbey," my mother said. She kissed my forehead and left the room. "I'm across the street if you need me," my mother called from the kitchen. "'Kay!" I yelled back.

I would have to leave early—the office was across town. Santa Monica wasn't a big place if you lived in the center of the city. I ran the brush through my curly red hair quickly, ignoring the urge to cry every pull to my scalp. My curls refused to leave anyway… I pulled my hair back in a "fancy" way that my mother had taught me with some bobby pins and dressed fast. I wasn't sure why I felt like dressing this way or wearing my hair this way… I just felt a strong pulling inside me saying I _had_ to!

I took my sketchpad with me and ran out the front door. I had 30 minutes to be there and I wasn't going to waste them!

Almost there… I was already at the corner street—this was the most dangerous one in town. Not because of the people that resided around it, but because of the people who drove it. Everyone came speeding through here, especially at night when no one was around.

I walked into the office, hoping to be taken in first thing, but I was told to wait. There was a new patient there… Just great. 

"Abigail Dawson!" the receptionist called. A man walked out. He looked like a complete mess… He was young obviously… But he did _not_ look it from a quick glance. He looked absolutely tired… The man looked like he'd lost years of sleep and he had frown lines on his forehead. I felt something in the pit of my stomach as he walked by. Pity? Maybe…

He looked like he'd just moved here too. He looked like he knew the place, but not as well as I did. He left and it took a few seconds for me to realize I was being called in. "Abigail Dawson!" the lady called. "Oh! Sorry, Miss," I said. The lady smiled slightly and led me into Dr. Caroll's office. "Hello, Abbey!" Dr. Caroll greeted. "Morning," I said. "Sorry about the wait… The man before you needed some help… He'd lost someone dear to him… He says he has these 'feelings' while here in Santa Monica," Dr. Caroll explained.

I nodded then said, "Well, that must be horrible… Er—I had another dream the other night," I said, blushing. I felt embarrassed because confessing to my weaknesses wasn't something I did openly often. Dr. Caroll only asked me, "And how did that make you feel, Abbey?" "It made me feel—," I looked down at my lap as though it would give me some sort of lie to feed Dr. Caroll. It didn't. I sighed. "I hated myself a little… I told myself to block out the dreams… But somehow I just couldn't. I also felt helpless because I couldn't stop the dream…" I mumbled.

"Well, this is better progress than usual," Dr. Caroll said to me. I looked up and said, "How do you mean?" "Well, this is a bit more I got than last week," she explained. "Oh," I mouthed.

Later that evening, just after the session ended, I walked out of the office, feeling like I had let the world off my shoulders. Now to go home… and rest.

I hated this street… Drunks and dealers on every corner… I kept to myself though… "Hey!" someone yelled. I kept walking. I wasn't going to let this creep stop me. I wasn't like the usual 14 year olds who stopped being stupid enough. I wasn't going to be the little girls who were found on milk cartons.

"Hey, babe! Come on! Follow me! You like to have fun right?" the man said, catching up to me. 18. How mature he was... See my sarcasm? It was just dripping from my tongue.

"What's your definition of fun? Drinking? Sniffing markers for fun? Having sex with girls my age because no one can stop you?" I sneered. "Ooh, feisty, huh?" he asked. "Yep… And way too young for you," I said, continuing down the street. "Come on! No one has to know," he said. "Oh, but the girls you knock up, usually have to explain to their pissed off father's why they're knocked up," I spat. He looked aggravated now. He must meet a lot of easy girls then.

"Look! Just follow me and I won't pull anything, 'kay?" he snapped. "Oh! Is that a promise? Because I'm sure you're just waiting until I agree to your little plan and start screaming your name right?" I said. He looked like he had enough. Before I knew it, he had me held up against a wall.

I gasped as my head hit the brick wall. My body, still aching from Victoria's blows, was hurting even worse. "You'll listen to me now right?" he hissed.

"You wish," I said, kicking my knee up, connecting with his groin. He let out a yell of pain and released me. I didn't have much time to run, but it was good enough for me. I ran as fast as I could, but he was still after me, closer and closer by the second.

I was tripped, and I landed hard on my jaw. I bit my tongue and the rusty taste of blood filled my mouth and took control of my taste buds. I moaned in pain. The man grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me to face him. "Now, I think I'll take what I asked for," he said.

I felt absolutely helpless by this point. He began removing my jacket, and I was just _letting_ him! I had no energy to fight. He slid his hand up my shirt and I felt nauseous. I was going to get raped… I felt so gross and violated! He ran his hands over my flat stomach, and I tried to move away, but he had me pinned down. "Stop!" I begged. I felt like an idiot begging considering I knew he wouldn't.

He stopped at my bra, and I thought he was going to stop for good, but he slid his hand to my back where the clasp was. I began crying, and my tears just wouldn't stop no matter how hard I willed myself to not cry.

I tried to move out of his grasp, but he was heavier than me, and much stronger. He unclasped the straps, and I felt at this point the only to do let:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shut the hell up!" He hissed. He pulled my shirt over my head and off and shoved it in my mouth. I screamed against the gag. I pounded my fists against his chest, but he didn't budge.

I heard footsteps come down the street in the puddles. It had rained since yesterday… "What the hell do you think you're doing?" someone yelled. I looked up, trying to cover my chest. It was the man who had an appointment before me! The rain poured down now, and the man released me, dropping me into the puddle below.

I pulled the shirt out of my mouth and threw it over me, slipping on my wet jacket afterward. The man who rescued me, took a swing at my rapist.

I heard the sickening crack of his jaw breaking. "Shit! What the hell's wrong with you?" my rapist yelled at the man. "I think the questions is 'What the hell is wrong with _you'_?" the man asked. He took another hard swing at my rapist's jaw and it cracked again.

He grabbed my arm as gently, but as quickly as possible and pulled me out of there. I consciously covered my chest, feeling violated and exposed. "Did he hurt you?" the man asked. I shook my head. "Are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head again.

He sighed heavily.

"Can you take me home?" I sobbed quietly. The man nodded, and walked beside me. I was frightened of his presence given the performance that took place only moments ago… But I also felt safe. I wasn't going to tell mom. Who told their parents they got raped, or even almost raped _willingly_?

I wouldn't tell anyone… The man next to me didn't ask me any questions. The silence between us was heavy, but comfortable. Too comfortable.

**A/N: Whooooo! This one was long! It all got away from me! So how'd you like it? Who's the man! Review please! Thank ya'll! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Two chapters for one sequel? Do you guys love me? Yeah! I know you do! :D haha just kidding I just felt the need to give you guys some more… I told Lauren (Loves2Write34) a little bit about the chapter… She thinks she knows who the patient is… Do you, Lauren? Do you really? :D**

I thanked the man and shut the door before he could reply. I waited until he was gone before moving away from the door. Mom wouldn't be home for another few hours and I didn't like the feeling being alone, given what just happened.

I ran to the bathroom, quickly turning on the faucet and scrubbing my body clean. It was probably hours before I left the bathroom… I didn't feel clean at all. I'm just glad that man saved me when he did because I'd be in this bathroom for the rest of my life.

I walked into my room and fell on the bed, not caring that I had hit my head a little too hard against the mattress. Curling into a ball, I cried. I could still feel that man's hands against my skin and it made me feel absolutely disgusting. I couldn't believe how helpless and stupid I was. I _let_ him do that to me! I had the energy… Didn't I?

I pulled my blanket over my body, like it would protect me. It was funny how the simplest blanket, when covering your body, made you feel a little more safer in a such a messed up world. I held back my tears, no matter how much they threatened me to fall. I didn't let one escape. I was stronger than that! I wasn't weak! People always told me it was okay to show weakness sometimes… Showing weakness made me feel like I was being crowded and that was exactly how I felt around that man.

I'd always told myself being weak meant you were nothing, and people always told me I was wrong. What did they know? So they may be older or wiser or richer, that made all the difference? Please!

I didn't want to sleep… But it took control of me.

"_You'll listen to me now right?" he hissed. _

"_You wish," I said, kicking my knee up, connecting with his groin. He let out a yell of pain and released me. I didn't have much time to run, but it was good enough for me. I ran as fast as I could, but he was still after me, closer and closer by the second. _

_I was tripped, and I landed hard on my jaw. I bit my tongue and the rusty taste of blood filled my mouth and took control of my taste buds. I moaned in pain. The man grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me to face him. "Now, I think I'll take what I asked for," he said._

_I felt absolutely helpless by this point. He began removing my jacket, and I was just letting him! I had no energy to fight. He slid his hand up my shirt and I felt nauseous. I was going to get raped… I felt so gross and violated! He ran his hands over my flat stomach, and I tried to move away, but he had me pinned down. "Stop!" I begged. I felt like an idiot begging considering I knew he wouldn't._

_He stopped at my bra, and I thought he was going to stop for good, but he slid his hand to my back where the clasp was. I began crying, and my tears just wouldn't stop no matter how hard I willed myself to not cry._

_I tried to move out of his grasp, but he was heavier than me, and much stronger. He unclasped the straps, and I felt at this point the only to do let:_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

"_Shut the hell up!" He hissed. He pulled my shirt over my head and off and shoved it in my mouth. I screamed against the gag. I pounded my fists against his chest, but he didn't budge._

_I heard footsteps come down the street in the puddles. It had rained since yesterday… "What the hell do you think you're doing?" someone yelled. I looked up, trying to cover my chest. It was the man who had an appointment before me! The rain poured down now, and the man released me, dropping me into the puddle below._

_I pulled the shirt out of my mouth and threw it over me, slipping on my wet jacket afterward. The man who rescued me, took a swing at my rapist._

_I got up, adjusting my shirt so it covered every part of me. "Abbey! Are you okay?" the man asked me. "Who are—how do you know my name?" I asked. _

_He stepped closer to me, and being as scared as I was, I stepped back. He gently grabbed my hand and said, "Abbey… It's me."_

"_D—,"_

"Abbey? Honey! Why are you sleeping? It's early," my mother asked me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes which were awfully wet, and sat up. "I was just napping…" I lied. I tried my best not to cover myself up in fear, I didn't want Mom to know… "Oh, well I'm about to make lunch so come out in a few minutes okay?" she said. "Sure…" I said.

I sighed.

I did my best not to think about my dream. I promised myself I wouldn't dream, but what did I do? I DREAMED!

I went to find my sketchpad, but I didn't have it. Where w—I dropped it when that man attacked me! Shit! Now I had nothing to pass time! Except nap, but I didn't want to nap! I just wanted to go back to school but Mom wouldn't bite. She was trying her hardest to get me out of school. I was going to be homeschooled if her plan came through the way she hoped.

I hated being home! "Abbey! Lunch is ready!" my mother called.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down hoping lunch would clear my mind. It didn't, but one could only dream… Okay bad choice of words. One could only _hope_.

After lunch, I was helping my Mom clean up a little, I turned to her and said, "Mom? Can I go out somewhere? I just don't want to be in the house for another whole day," I said. "It's starting to get to you, huh?" my mom laughed. I nodded, handing her the plate I washed.

"Well, I guess. Do you want me to go with you?" she asked. I pondered on the thought. Going out meant more creeps. I nodded. I would feel slightly safer if I wasn't alone. My mother smiled, and finished drying. "Alright, where did you want to go?" she asked me.

"Somewhere you haven't been in a while," I said. She looked confused.

"Trust me. It'll be fine!"

**A/N: Well? :) What'd you think? Did you guys watch Titanic last night? Everyone last night goes, "You've seen that movie eighty million times!" Guess what I said? "Eighty million too little!" haha anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I should be updating Forever Yours sometime tonight! I'm writing it now, but I need INSPIRATION! *Cough-Lauren-Cough*!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'll update Forever Yours tomorrow or something… I don't have like ANY idea what to do for the story yet… I know the plot for it, but I don't know how to build up the chapter yet! Anyway, here you guys go!**

"Abbey! Where are you taking me?" my mother asked. "I told you already! Somewhere you haven't been for a while!" I said. "Abbey!" she practically whined. "Oh, just come on!" I pulled on her arm until she finally stopped fighting against me.

We had arrived.

The Pier. "Abbey, you know I don't like coming here," she said. "I know! But I also know what dad told you! I know you want to be here now!" I said. My mother examined me for a minute. "Alright, Abbey," she caved. I squealed in delight—which I didn't usually do!

"So where to first, Abbey?" my mother asked me. We had just ridden the roller coaster for the seventh time, and we'd already thrown up. My mother and I had shared a good long laugh. "Cheap beer?" I asked. "Nice try," she laughed. "Hey, it was worth a shot!" I said.

My mother stroked my hair, but pulled me along. "How about horses in the surf?" she asked me a few moments later. "No side saddle," I teased. She rolled her eyes—wow I looked like her!—and said, "Alright, Jack!"

I was stunned for a moment. She had actually said something about Dad and hadn't burst into tears! She was laughing! She was having a good time! It made me happy! Quite frankly I was happy… I didn't want to drag my sobbing mother around a park full of people who were very likely to stare.

We had spent the rest of the afternoon racing on horses—riding like a man! She had spitting contests… Mom said I was like Dad in many ways. I was better at spitting than she was! I laughed at how funny she looked trying.

"What? You think moms can't spit?" she laughed. "You look funny!" I said, laughing. "I'll have you know your father taught me how to spit and it came in handy at some point!" she said, laughing just as hard. "You sound like you're hacking up a hairball!" I teased.

"I may sound like I'm choking up whatever, but it does work!" she said, turning back to the water. We didn't bother with the looks we were receiving. Just other Middle and First class families glaring upon the looks of us!

We walked back to the Pier as it began getting dark. The sky was a bright orange, the clouds bright pink and purple. It was a sight you had to see, and one you couldn't miss!

People were running in our direction. "What's going on?" my mother asked. "You have to get out of here!" someone said. I looked at the man. It was the man who saved me! "Why?" I asked. "That man is here," he whispered. He knew I hadn't told my mother. "Abbey, what's going on?" she asked me. "We have to leave!" I said. I could see that man—the one who tried to hurt me. He was pissed off. I knew what he wanted. He wanted some whore to follow him home. Some people were smarter than that! I was, and so was my mother.

"Abb—," "Just trust me!" I said. I was beginning to cry, remembering what he had almost done to me. My chest was beginning to rise and fall quickly and I was afraid I'd break down in front of all these people. I had to get home—_we_ had to get home!

I pulled on my mother's arm. But it wasn't her! It was someone else! I'd lost her! All these people coming at me at once, it was scaring me! What if I ran into that man? "Mom?" I yelled. Someone pulled my wrist. "Follow me!" they said. This man was different… It wasn't the one who saved me. Well, he had _just_ saved me now, but still.

I pulled against them. "No! NO! I don't want to!" I sobbed. I was terrified beyond terrified now. "Abbey! Please!" they said. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "Lucky guess," they lied. I continued to pull against them. By this time the man had gotten slightly aggravated with me and threw me over his shoulder.

I pounded my fists against his back, but it seemed to not faze him. "Let me _go!_" I yelled. I had no idea where he'd taken me, I just hoped it was somewhere familiar. "I need to find my mom!" I yelled, sobbing. "She's fine!" he said. I stopped all movement. "H-how do you know that?" I asked. "Because, I saw her," the man said. "Then why the _hell_ did you not bring me to her? She's probably worried sick! She's probably got the highest authority out looking for me!" I yelled. I was in hysterics. I was insane!

Who could blame me? "She's probably a freaking wreck!" I ranted. The man grabbed my wrists and it effectively shut me up. I stared into his eyes. It was like I was staring back into _my_ eyes. They were just as blue as mine. Blue as the ocean. Blue as my father's eyes.

"She's fine," he said slowly. I nodded, still afraid to move my gaze from his eyes. "H-how do you know?" I whispered. I was terrified. I had no idea why though. "I'll take you back when it calms down back there," he said. "I want to go home now," I lied. Truth be told, I wanted to stay here with this man. I was terrified, but somehow I was "pulled in" by his presence. I didn't love him like "that" but in a whole other way… A Brother-Sister bond way.

"Can you please just take me back home? I don't want my mother to have a heart attack," I said. He nodded and gently grabbed my wrist, pulling me along.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked. He pondered on the thought. "Because I saw you at the Therapy office the other day, and I felt something," he said. He didn't blush… Not like me. What did her _feel_? He chuckled. "Not that 'feel', but a _pull_ to you," he said. "Wait… You were that man at the Office and the Pier? Why didn't I recognize you?" I asked. "Because seeing you made me happy… I missed you and your mother…" he said. Now I was confused, but I pressed on.

"Why did you help me?" I asked. "Because… You mother has no idea who I am… The least I can do is stay close to you…" he said.

"Who are you?" I asked. "I can't tell you that… Not yet," he said. "Why not? I can keep a secret," I pressed. "We're here. I just can't, Abbey… Soon though," he said. Then he was gone.

I stood on the front step utterly confused.

_Who was he? Why did I feel something for this man? Why did I feel… _Attached_ to him? Who was he?_

**A/N: Sorry to leave it off there! Who do you think the man is? I 'd love to hear what you think! :D How many of you had your brains explode? FINALLY a GOOD idea came to me at the last minute! I've now got the ENTIRE story planned out mentally! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My school had interims which is a form of report cards except we get them hallway through the quarter… I got WICKED good grades! Pretty good for someone with A SHIP LOAD of homework who updates daily huh? :D Anyway, Lauren figured out the plot to my story… She's been told not to speak of it! Haha… Trust me.. It'll be so good! You won't make it to the end!**

I was still utterly confused as I walked in the front door. My mother instantly wrapped me in a hug sobbing. "The need to breathe, Mom, just sky rocketed," I choked. She released me and said, "I'm just glad you're alright!" "Yeah… Someone took me from the Pier—to save me not to hurt me. Then they walked me home and well… Here I am!" I said.

She moved into the kitchen a bit more, and I was actually shocked at who followed her. It was two police men! Wow. I hit that nail straight on! "Mom?" I asked. "Is this Abigail Dawson?" one of the policemen asked. My mother said, "Yes," sighing with relief that I was okay.

"It seems her captor—," "Savior, sir," I corrected the man. "—savior, has a good heart," said one of the policemen.

My mother nodded, and apologized for bugging them. "It's alright, Miss Dawson. It's becoming a crime that is sky rocketing rather quickly," one of the men said. My mother nodded in understanding and shut the door behind them.

"Abbey, who was the person?" she asked me. "I-I don't know… He just dragged me off… He said he was happy when he was you… I guess he knew you," I said. My mother looked absolutely lost. "Describe him," she said. "Blonde hair… It was short… Not too shaggy, but not way short… Erm, blue eyes, about my age?" I said. "Wait, he was fourteen?" my mother asked. "I guess… Maybe fifteen?" I said. My mother said, "Did he look like anyone?" I couldn't tell her he looked like Dad. Sure, I dreamed what he looked like… I knew it was accurate. "He had cheekbones similar to me and you," I said.

My mother looked slightly distant suddenly. I could see the lights around the room start to reflect in her eyes, which were quickly growing wet. Was she going to cry? Why was she going to cry? Why _was_ she crying?

"Mom?" I asked. "Mom?" I said again. She wasn't going to respond to me. Oh god why was she going to ignore me again?

"I-I'm going to start dinner… You should probably get to your room…" she said. I looked at her and said, "No. I want to know what's going on! Apparently there's a lot more you aren't telling me! First dad and now this guy!" I snapped. "Abigail Dawson! Go to your room!" she yelled. "Mom!" I argued. "Now, Abbey!" she all but burst into flames. She pointed to my door down the hallway. I stared at her long and hard. Her cold, angry gaze broke me down and I accepted defeat and stomped to my room. I made sure to slam the door as loud as I could.

Why did she have to hide so much shit from me? Was it that I couldn't be trusted? We'd never had a spat like this before… This made me even more confused than before. Why was she hiding so much from me? Did she really think I would never find out? Was it that she thought she was protecting me? She seemed to know this man… What could have happened?

I noticed then that I didn't want to stay here. I wanted to be by myself. I locked my door and quickly slipped out the window. I looked through my window for a moment and decided it'd be best if I mentioned I'd be back… I didn't want her to think I'd run away because I was mad at her. I thought that would be stupid and irresponsible. Running away solved nothing… Permanently anyway.

I quickly scribbled on a piece of paper from one of my old sketchpads and left it on my bed. I unlocked my door just to give her some closure I hadn't done something dramatic. I slipped out the window again and ran off, careful not to run past any windows in the kitchen.

Where was he? I had to find out more about him… I ran to the Pier. If I could remember where I was supposed to go… That'd be great! Unfortunately I spent more time punching his back than paying attention to where he was going.

I really hoped that guy who tried to hurt me had left. Somehow I believed he did, and somehow I felt like he hadn't. I would just have to be careful. "Didn't I walk you home so you'd be safe?" someone chuckled. I jumped slightly, but realized it was only the man. I removed my hand from my pounding heart and chuckled. "Yeah well Mom and I had a row…" I said.

"I wish I had parents to fight with," he said. "Can I ask you something?" I said. He looked at me before answering, "Shoot." "I explained you a bit to my Mom. She got a bit emotional and refused to tell me anything. What's your relation to her?" I asked. "I can't tell you that, Abbey. If she hasn't said anything about me to even you, then I don't think I should," he said.

I was becoming frustrated. "Do I at least get your name?" I snapped. "Dannon," he answered. "Dannon…?" I prompted. "I don't have a last name," he said. "Everyone has a last name," I said. "Not everyone, Abbey," he chuckled. I kept quiet. "You never did give me a legitimate answer as to how you knew my name," I said. "Like I said, Lucky guess. I'm very good with faces you know," he said, taking a drink out of the small cooler next to him. "You drink?'" I asked. "You don't?" he asked me, smirking. "Well, no… I've never been interested in the things other people did for fun," I said.

"So what's your definition of 'fun'?" he asked me, taking a swig from his beer bottle. "Drawing… Going to the Pier… you know, the _normal_ stuff," I said chuckling. He laughed with me and said, "Well, when you have privacy like I do, you can do a lot more," he said. "Mind if I have one?" I asked after a moment. "It's probably a good idea you didn't…" he said. I knew he was right, but I was aggravated. I brushed it aside and let it go.

"You say that, but there you are sitting in front of me swigging like there's no tomorrow," I teased. He couldn't hold back the laugh that shook his body. "You're right, Abbey," Dannon said. He tossed the now empty bottle on the ground where it shattered. I stared at it for a moment. Is that how I looked to everyone? I felt like I was missing half of my heart. I didn't actually meet my father, my mother's always hiding something from me… I was insane, or so I made myself believe.

"So what did you and your mom fight about?" he said. He had a certain look in his eyes. He looked almost melancholy. "You," I said, still staring at the smashed bottle beside him. "Me?" he asked. "Well, I asked her about you, and she didn't say anything," I said. "Maybe she just doesn't remember me," he said sadly. "She got all emotional. Call me crazy but I think she remembers you," I said. I saw a slight spark in his eyes. "Why can't you tell me anything? I hate not knowing things," I plead.

"I just can't, Abbey… If she doesn't want you to know, I don't have the authority to tell you anything. It's like Christmas presents. You know how after you open your presents from Saint Nick? And you find that one from your parents? Well your parents usually don't tell you what it is, but the older sibling sometimes knows what it is. It's like a form of torture. We taunt the younger siblings with the anonymity of the present… Except I'm not trying to torture with this. I'm just listening to that annoying voice in my head," he said. I was shocked. That was a speech you usually didn't hear from a boy his age. Who knew 14? 15 years old had such knowledge when it came to sensibility?

"Well… I don't actually know why I came here or what I came here for… Answers I guess, but I should probably be getting home… Mom either hasn't noticed my absence, or she has and I'll get an earful at home," I said. "Tell your mom she should tell you… It might be good for all of us…" Dannon said. I nodded. "I'll make sure she gets the message," I said. "No more drinks either tonight," I said, pointing at him, trying my best to keep a scolding glare. "Fine, Mom," he teased. I rolled my eyes and began walking home.

_Please don't kill me!_

I had gotten home, quietly slipping in my window. The light flicked on, blinding me. "Abbey. There's someone here to see you," my mother said. I could tell she was upset. Oh yeah. She knew I lit on outta here. She was not the happiest camper right now.

She walked me out into the living room. "Abbey. I called Dr. Caroll," my mother said. "What for?" I asked trying my hardest to force politeness. "Abbey, sit down. We need to talk about something," Dr. Caroll said. "Like?" I prompted.

My mother and Dr. Caroll shared a look of approval towards one another before Dr. Caroll continued. "Abbey, I'm placing you under house arrest," she said.

_WHAT?_

**A/N: Soooo? See Lauren! All done just so you had something to look forward to and to all my lovely reviewers too! :D How'd you like it? Should I tell you guys who the man is next chapter or no? I'll think about it… Moo-ha-ha! O.o**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, because of all the reviews about UPDATING SOON! I felt like I was going to get killed so how do you like two chapters in one night?**

"What do you mean I'm under house arrest?" I yelled, standing up from the couch. "Abbey, in your condition, it's not healthy for you to be running off all the time the way you do," Dr. Caroll explained. "No! NO! You can't do this! It's unfair! I've only run off once and I'm improving, AND I'M HEALING!" I yelled in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Abigail, you're not healed. We can't have you running around Santa Monica like it's nothing! What if something happened to you?" Dr. Caroll said. _Something did happen to me, thank you very much!_ I thought. "I can handle myself! I refuse to be put under house arrest! I knew where I was going, what I was doing and look; I'm home! Safe and sound!" I yelled.

I was pacing around the room like a moron. This couldn't be happening! I placed my hands on the side of my head and let out a yell of frustration. "Abbey—," my mother began.

"I'll _never_ forgive you!" I said harshly. I stomped out of the room, slamming and locking my door. I threw everything I could get my hands on. I threw the lamp on my bedside table at the wall. I threw the chair from my desk at the door. It ended up losing two of the four legs, and the light bulb glass was all over the floor, ready to cut any bare substance that dare step on it.

At this point, I didn't care what happened to me. I just wanted closure from all this madness and to be alone. I screamed at the top of my lungs in pure anger. They couldn't do this to me! I may not have be a legal adult, but I had rights didn't I? It wasn't like I committed some crime!

I heard the front door close. Dr. Caroll had left finally. I heard my mother sobbing. I honestly didn't care. She brought it upon herself. I didn't want to forgive her.

I made sure my mother wouldn't hear me. I kept my door locked this time. I wasn't taking any chances. Maybe I'd come back… Maybe. I wanted to get away. If I didn't return, she'd know why. I didn't even want to come back. Life was so unfair!

They could not put me under house arrest! They honestly had no reason! I was running down the street. Could I spend the night with Dannon?

I had found his little hang out. It wasn't much, but it was better than house arrest. "Dannon?" I called. "Abbey? What are you doing here?" he asked me. He was sitting on a makeshift bed, swigging from another bottle. I ignored it. "Can I just stay here? I don't really want to talk about it right now," I said. Dannon nodded, and moved over on the makeshift bed, allowing me to sit down next to him. "If I ask for one now, will you reject me?" I asked, motioning toward his beer.

He chuckled but handed me one. I popped the top off and said, "Thanks," before taking a large gulp. It was my first drink so I wasn't used to the near-bland taste. "I always imagined beer tasting stronger," I said. Somehow I felt slightly better. I felt free, like I had no limits. "Well, you haven't drunk before then like a man!" he said. That sounded so familiar but I didn't want to think about Dad right now. "Have you ever gotten drunk?" I asked. "I don't drink that much!" he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I just wanted to know!" I said. His frown lines had disappeared entirely. "Why were you so sad? When I first saw you?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Because, when I was born, my mother could only take care of one child. So she gave me away and kept my sister," he said. "That must be horrible," I said. "Do you know who your mother is?" I asked. "Yeah, but she never talks about me… She's never spoken about me apparently," he said sadly. "I'm sorry," I said. "What about your Dad?" I asked. "I don't know where he is… Or if he's even alive or in America… He could be anywhere," he said. "My dad died before I was born," I said.

I felt him stiffen. I removed my head from his shoulder and said, "What's wrong?" "Y-you're Dad died before you were born?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked, confused but enthralled suddenly. "Your mother hasn't mentioned me," he said. "No," I said. "Put two and two together, Abbey! Rose Dawson is your mother. Rose Dawson is _my_ mother! Jack Dawson is _your _father. Jack Dawson is _my _father!" he said. It didn't register in my mind.

"Abbey! I'm your _brother_! I'm your twin!" he said, grabbing my shoulders and giving me a shake like it would shake some sense into me.

It did.

I felt like crippling into a ball. I had a brother? That's what my mother was hiding from me? How could she not tell me that I had a _twin _brother? I felt even more anger towards her. She was keeping so much from me! Therapy wasn't helping and suddenly I was under house arrest?

"Y-you're m-my twin?" I asked. I felt like passing out. It was all so much. Suddenly I felt half of my heart sow into place, but I still couldn't handle the fact that she'd lied to me my entire life! What was next?

I was adopted? Oh, that'd be rich! Dannon nodded, and released my shoulders. "Abbey, maybe you ought to sleep. You look like you're about to pass out," Dannon said gently.

I nodded. What else didn't I know? Why did she not tell me? Why couldn't she trust me?

Why couldn't I know?

**A/N: Well? Did I throw you all for a loop? I had fun writing this chapter! I hope you like it! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I read an awesome book today! While reading it, one of the characters (I found this way too hilarious!) his name is Daniel, he has blonde shaggy hair, and he draws! PEOPLE! I was reminded incredibly of Jack! One of the characters is also described a lot like Harry Potter… So whenever I read about them, they were all I could think about! Anyway, back to the story! And last chapter I mentioned the taste of beer… I've never had a drink or anything like that… I've taken accidental sips of my dad's beer… "Accidental" :D hehe but seriously, it was an accident. I hate the taste honestly… And to : I died laughing at your review! I've done things like that too at the computer and my mom does the same thing! Haha :D. Now: **

I opened my eyes, to an unfamiliar place. It took a while to remember the night before. I had stayed with Dannon the whole night. I'd stayed with my _brother_.

I didn't want to go back home, but Dannon kept tell me it would be best.. I didn't want to hear it—nor did I want to feud with him… We may be siblings, but we just met. "No, Dannon! I'm not going back there! She's been lying to me since forever!" I said. "Since forever?" he chuckled. "Since forever," I confirmed hotly. He chuckled.

He pulled out another beer, popping the top off and taking a large gulp from the bottle. "I don't know how you drink that stuff," I said. "Says my sister who had three last night," he laughed. "I was pissed off… I couldn't help it," I defended stupidly. He just continued chuckling and chugging his beer. "I'm not going back there," I said stubbornly.

"What were you doing to do today?" I asked after a few moments. "I was hoping to go down to the community center," he said. "What for?" I asked suddenly intrigued. "I perform a little, but for young adult audiences," he explained. He had Mom's talent.

I scowled slightly thinking of Mom.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Mom's into performing… You just got me thinking of her," I answered simply. "You want to come with? They have a good art program there," he said, tossing his empty beer bottle. "Explain?" I asked. "You can look at previous art show winners' work, and you can even sign up to be a contestant," he said. "I'd don't really display my work… And I can't _just_ draw something. I need a perfect angle," I said. He looked amused. "So then how do you know if an angle's good?" he asked. "I just… feel it," I said simply.

"What does it feel like?" he asked. "It feels—well it—I can't describe it really…" I said. He nodded. "That's the same for me when I'm performing… Like, you know that weird trick 'Picture the crowd in their underwear'? I never really needed it. I also thought it was kind of stupid," he laughed. "Mom had me sign up for a Christmas choir thing one year, and just before the choir concert started, I looked out at the sea of people, and just lost it. I woke up in my room, thinking 'What the hell'?" I laughed. I knew that would crack a smile from him.

He was actually laughing insanely. "What about you? I spilled my beans now you," I laughed. "When I lived at the orphanage, there was this new assistant," he began. He lived at an Orphanage? "Her name was Lindsey. She was the bossiest, know-it-all we'd ever met. She looked down on us all and kissed up to the boss, so a group of 'friends' and I decided to play a joke," he said.

"The joke was?" I asked. "I can't tell you that. I think it's illegal now, the joke," he laughed, shaking his head. I doubled over laughing. Great. Dannon Dawson, my brother, the convict! I rolled my eyes and said, "Then why did you do it?" "You'd do the same if you were me. She was a bitch!" he laughed.

Now I couldn't stop laughing. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and crossed my arms around my stomach, holding it until the pain subsided from laughing.

"Come on. If you go back, I'll come with you," Dannon said. I finally said yes to him, even though I dreaded going back.

My mother didn't give me hug as she opened the door. She knew I wasn't in the mood to give and receive. It was quite clear on my face I meant straight business.

She sat us down in the living room and said to Dannon, "So I assume you've told her?" Dannon nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable. He didn't grow up around two woman so he wasn't entirely sure how to handle such a situation.

My mother looked at me as if I had spoken something horrible and tragic. She didn't want to be the first between the two of us to say something.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" I asked. My voice was hoarse, from the crying I'd done all night. My mother was crying, but I ignored her tears.

"Because, Abbey, how would you feel waking up every day knowing your brother was out there alone? I thought about him every day but when I kept you, even I couldn't afford to take care of you! But I needed a reminder! Something of your father's and believe me, Dannon, I was planning my search for you," she explained, turning to face Dannon.

Somehow I could trust her. I felt like she had more hidden. "Why do I get the suspicion you aren't being entirely honest about something?" I asked.

My mother paled slightly, but said, "I don't know how to tell you..." "Just say it," Dannon encouraged. He was way too calm for my liking currently. "I can't... I-I just can't, you two," she said, sobbing.

"Dannon just got back... You just got back," she said to me. "Well you've kept a lot from me lately and I'm still alive so let's hear it," I snapped.

Her breaths were coming out in gasps and I knew what she was about to say was going to piss me off. I told myself to keep in mind considering that she was cooperating. I could tell she feared me hating her and somehow seeing her like this made me forgive her for everything...

"Abbey... Dannon... You're about to have another sibling," she said.

My heart stopped. Everything stopped. "Who've you been seeing?" Dannon asked, not as shocked as I.

"If I told you... You'd hate me," she said to me. "I couldn't hate you... I've gotten over hate," I said miserably. I was done hating her. It took too much out of someone to hate.

She took a deep breath.

**A/N: I didn't want to add the surprise TOO early! Hehe, but don't worry maybe it'll be up tonight, if not tomorrow! :D What do you think the secret is and who do you think is involved? Ooh suspense! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't want Lauren to hate me more than she already does… You'll find out why sometime… :/ Anyway, here's chapter 8!**

"Mom?" I asked.

"You won't hate me?" she asked. I slowly shook my head. "I'm done with that, I told you," I answered. "And I don't think I will," Dannon added with a small smile.

My mother sighed again and said, "Cal Hockley." If I said I wasn't shocked, I'd be freaking lying. "B-but—that's—what?" I spluttered. My mother wasn't crying—probably because I wasn't flipping out. "Who?" I asked stupidly.

"I don't thi—," Dannon began. "Cal Hockley," my mother said slowly. It was somewhat relieved to be getting an answer. "Cal Hockley?" I said in a small voice. "You told me to stay away from him _and_ his daughter!" I blurted. I wasn't yelling, but I was definitely near it.

"I know," my mother answered. "How?" I asked. "Abbey, I think we all—," "I know _how_, Dannon! I mean how did this happen! Like in general!" I said in a shaky voice. I gulped suddenly realizing something. I was related to this baby now! Which meant Dannon and I were related to _Victoria_! I shivered slightly. "I wish I knew that answer Abbey," she said to me. I felt my anger bubbling up, but I kept it at bay. I wanted so badly to yell at her to just say _What would Dad say if you said it "Just happened"?_

My mother sat quiet for a little while. "Does that mean…" I trailed off, hoping she'd catch on. "I don't know, you two. Cal is married…" she said, looking at her lap. I felt suddenly really sick. "I'm going out for a while," I said, slowly rising from my spot on the couch. I pulled Dannon along with me and we walked out of the house.

I held my stomach, feeling incredibly sick now. I felt like running to the nearest bush to just dry-heave the pain away. This wasn't supposed to happen! What about Dad! Did she suddenly just forget about him? Did she just dump him suddenly? Or… Was she lonely? Like me…

I suddenly felt very selfish and guilty.

What if she was just lonely? Maybe she was looking for someone she knew… But she'd told me all about him and how horrible he was to her! Why would she go back? Was she lonely because of all that had happened to me? Because I wasn't around as much as I should've been? I felt like curling up somewhere I could be alone, and just slowly and painfully dying. I deserved it…

I was so stupid! I was the stupid, bitchy, moody twit I promised myself I'd never turn into… But I had miserably failed. "Dannon? I know we just realized there's another of us, but do you think maybe I've been really stupid?" I asked, hoping he'd be honest. I didn't care how brutal.

"We're young, Abbey. We have to be stupid. _To be old and wise, you must first be young and stupid_," he quoted. I forgot who said that quote or when I first heard it, but I fell in love with it… And a few others, but that wasn't the case right now. "But, I do a little," he said. There it was. The brutal, painful truth. Part of me wished he'd lied, but part of me was happy he hadn't.

"I thought so too," I said quietly. "But we all are… It's in our nature, Abbey… Everyone has their selfish moments," he said. I smiled slightly, but regretted it, because my stomach churned so quickly, I thought I was going to pass out.

"I just wish… I wish Dad was here. None of this would've happened…" I said mostly to myself than to Dannon. "I know what you mean, but in life, things happen for a reason," he said to me. 'I don't believe in that crap. Things in life _don't_ just happen," I argued.

I closed my eyes to rid myself of the horrible aching in my head.

"_Abbey? Where are you?" _ _my mother called. "I'm in my room," I called, closing my sketchpad. "Your father and I are going to the banquet," she said, fixing her earrings. I sighed and said, "Whatever."_

_My "father" came in behind my mother and said, "Abigail," sternly. "Yes, Cal?" I snapped. I hated this. This was exactly how I didn't want life to be! "You will answer your mother in a responsible manner," he scolded. "_I _will answer her the way I normally do, depending on how I feel… I have feelings and emotion unlike _some_ of us," I snapped. _

I opened my eyes, and Dannon was looking down at me. "What?" I asked. "You fell down, talking to yourself," he said, looking at me confused. "Oh… Daydreaming I guess," I said. 

"Uh oh," Dannon said. "What it is?" I asked. "Look," Dannon said, pointing to the house. My jaw dropped slightly. Oh. My. God.

**A/N: So? I kind of lost all thought on the story by this point, so I didn't have much more to add… :( But I'll update tomorrow! I've been working on Forever Yours but I'm nowhere near posting.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ugh! Loooong Day! Being home sick is a curse… and A Blessing. I got to update though, so why should I complain? And tomorrow's Saturday so I won't have to get up for school tomorrow anyway! And I won't be going anywhere this weekend so maybe I can squeeze some updates in! :D**

"What is it, Dannon?" I asked slightly aggravated now. "Hang on," he said distractedly. I huffed silently, crossing my arms over my chest, quickly brushing the frizzy, red curls out of my eyes. "Dannon!" I huffed. He looked at me, showing slight annoyance on his face, before turning back to spy on the house. _Please tell me it wasn't Cal_!

"It was that guy," Dannon said, snapping me out of my thoughts. _Shit! Once again, heaven, you refuse to answer to me!_ I thought. "What do you think he's going inside for?" Dannon asked. _I could think of a few pretty _valid_ reasons why_, I thought, growling. "Abbey? You don't think…?" Dannon asked. It was funny how we knew what the other was going to say.

But this time I didn't know what he meant. "What are you implying?" I asked. "Le Coeur de Le Mer," he said. "The hell?" I asked. "You don't know about the Heart of the Ocean?" he asked. "Le Mer means Sea," I said. "That's not the point! Do you think Hockley only got close to your mom because he knows she still has the necklace?" he said. "You lost me, Dannon," I said.

I had no idea what the hell Le Coeur de Le Mer was! It sounded expensive though. "When mom and Hockley were engaged, Abbey, he gave Mom that necklace! It wasn't found at the wreck when they were identifying the objects and people! It was filed after the ship sunk, but they never found it! He thinks Mom has it, which is the _only_ reason he's getting close to her! He's probably planning to steal it right now!" Dannon said.

Although I had no idea what any of this meant, I felt Dannon was right. I didn't want Mom to get hurt. I'd caused her enough pain.

"Well, then… Let's go," I said.

**A/N: Sorry! It's SOOOOO short but it's my curfew, I don't feel good, and I'm having bad writer's block… :( But I had to make the night end well for some people! *wink, wink* cough Lauren cough! Haha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry about posting late! I was totally out of ideas but something just… **_**sparked**_** today! :D I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Dannon and I burst into the kitchen, probably a bit more _desperate_ than we had intended to. It was just Cal standing in the parlor. "Miss Dawson," he greeted. As polite as it may have sounded if I didn't know what a bastard he was, I heard the snide tone behind it.

"Mr. Hockley… What a _pleasure_ to see you," I lied in the same tone. He smirked at me, and began looking me up and down, judging me. "You look so like your father," Cal said. "In more ways than one, sir. I wasn't aware you knew my father," I lied. "I've never met him," I said. "You got lucky," Cal smirked.

My body suddenly went stiff. "Oh?" I asked harshly. "Care to elaborate, _Hockley_, why?" I snapped. He walked up to me, but I wasn't looking at him. I knew Dannon was watching closely behind.

"Oh, it's quite clear, Dawson. You are like him… If I sat you in a room with just a mirror and nothing else… You'd go insane. You'd see how ill-tempered you are like your father," he said. I decided to veer him off topic. "I know why you took my mom back… You want the heart… That's all," I said harshly.

Cal's lips were so close to my ear, and I shivered. My jaw clenched tightly together. I wasn't letting my guard down. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, in, out.

"Can you really prove that?" he whispered almost evilly. I opened my eyes, still taking deep breaths. If I didn't... I would blow up in his face. Words that would put his social life to shame would spill out!

"Can you, Dawson?" he spat in my ear. My jaw clenched further-if possible. "Bastard," I mumbled. "Of course you're right about me... But will Rose believe you?" he asked before moving away from me.

I took another deep breath. Screw this! I was gonna yell if I didn't do something! How could something so vial walk the earth like everyone else? Oh that's right. He didn't. He stepped on earth and all others in it who weren't like him.

I didn't the only thing I could think of...

I took a swing, and was rewarded with the cracking of his jaw. "Shit!" he yelled, grabbing his jaw.

"No one messes with Abbey Dawson... Or the people she cares about!" I said dangerously low. My voice was a venomous whisper that put his harsh tone to infamy.

"I always win, Cal... No one wins up against me," I said before walking off. "Oh... One more thing... I'd leave if I were you… You _won't _be getting the Heart," I said.

I ran into my mom's room. She wasn't getting ready, so I knew she wasn't going anywhere with Cal. That was good. She was surprised to see me burst in suddenly. "The necklace? Where is it?" I asked. "Wh—Abbey?" she asked me. "The necklace?" I asked quickly. She looked confused. She didn't have a clue. I sighed, frustrated, and ran to the vanity. I ripped open the jewelry box and looked through it frantically.

I found it. The blue diamond encrusted in the silver was hypnotizing. I held it, looking at it before realizing my brother was waiting for me with Cal just out in the parlor _with_ him! I shoved the necklace in my pocket, ignoring my mother's protests.

I grabbed Dannon's wrist and I checked my pocket to make sure the silver chain dangled out of my pocket so Cal would see it. I wanted him to chase me, and leave my mother alone. That got Cal going. He chased after us. But we kept going. Cal wouldn't be able to go that long! He was 44 for crying out loud! I heard the front door hit the side of the house, and I knew he was desperate for the damned necklace. If I could just get to the pier and throw it! No one could have it!

I hadn't the slightest idea Cal had a _gun_ on him until he began firing. I screamed as the first one shot past me. Dannon grabbed my wrist and pulled me in front of him. I didn't like it, but Dannon wouldn't let me argue anyway. So I kept running.

The second bullet Cal fired off, missed Dannon's and my left leg by an inch, but I didn't scream this time. I knew he'd keep firing. But Dannon and I could keep running. "Get back here!" Cal yelled. "No thanks!" I called back. "Abbey! Stop joking! This is really serious!" Dannon cried.

I pulled Dannon by the wrist down an alley street. No one ever came down this way… And I had realized this was where Dannon saved me from that man… I was grateful he was around then, like I was now. "Come on, Dannon!" I cried. He tried to keep up, but I was faster than him, so he was tripping on his shoes. Cal had seen us go down this way and so he'd followed. He fired the gun, and it hit the fallen lamp pole with an earsplitting crack. But that wasn't as bad as the sound of Cal's ripping flesh.

The bullet had come back and as I pushed Dannon opposite me, Cal fell and it was all in slow motion. The sound of ripping skin as the bullet penetrated his chest dead-on. The sound of his skull splitting open forced its way into my mind, and I felt like puking. I watched, _horrified_ as blood began staining the white dress shirt under his black suit jacket.

It pooled around him from where his head cracked, and from where the bullet had ripped his chest. The blood was quick to cover his upper body, and I couldn't move. I was frozen. I was being eaten by the fact that he was dead. His lifeless body filled my vision, and the smell of rust filled the air as the blood continued to spill.

"Oh my god," was all I could muster and it was barely a whisper. Dannon pulled me in for a comforting hug, but I knew he was just as terrified. I'd killed a man—and not _just_ any man, but a man of High Society!

I killed Cal Hockley.

I felt rain begin to pour down, and the washed the pool of blood towards my feet where it stained my now-not-white ballet flats. As much as I wanted to move, I couldn't. I couldn't even sob tears, but I was crying.

…

I sat in the musty room. What was going to happen to me? To Dannon? To Mom? They hadn't questioned and they weren't going to. She wasn't around the crime sight. I'd been in this damned room for over two hours doing nothing but staring at my lap.

The walls were grey-bricked and grimy. An officer had walked in, not any older than 28. "Miss Dawson," he greeted, smirking. It reminded me too much of Hockley. He didn't say anything else. This was the third issue I found myself incapable of avoiding _this year_. The officer just stared at me. I could feel his gaze burn through me. I didn't meet that meet that cold, hard, mocking gaze. I didn't want to.

"Do you know why you're here, Dawson?" he questioned me. I didn't respond in any way. I just kept staring at the table. "Do you?" he asked, slightly annoyed now. I guess Dannon gave him some trouble with answering too. I shook my head. It wasn't a lie. I knew _why_ they brought me here… But I didn't know why I wasn't given the permission to tell my side of the story.

He smirked.

He slid a photo in front of my view. "Maybe this'll help," he said. The picture was of Cal. Wet… Bloody… _Lifeless…_ The life in his eyes had disappeared and it was a haunting sight. I closed my eyes desperate to rid myself of the horror, and turned my head away.

"It doesn't," I lied. My voice was hoarse. "What about these?" he asked. It was a plastic evidence bag. The contents inside were my not-white, red ballet flats. Yes, I was barefoot. They had made me remove my shoes… I knew they were going to use them against me…

"Those are mine, yes," I said in a small voice. He chuckled darkly. "Why are they covered in Hockley's blood?" he asked me. "I-I don't know…" I said, not looking at the shoes anymore, but at my lap.

The Officer smirked.

"How do you not know?" he asked in a "sweet", mocking tone. I put my hand in my pocket. The necklace was still there even though they'd searched me three million times…

"What do you have there, Dawson?" the officer asked me. He pushed my hand aside and pulled the necklace out of my pocket.

"This was filed under Hockley, Nathan since 1912… Why do you have it?" he asked me, studying me closely now. I didn't answer. "You know what that means?" he asked me. I looked at him, and he took this as a worried look.

"We just found out the whole story," he smirked, leaving the room.

**A/N: Soooo? How'd you like it? Oh! Big Fan, about the account, it does require a valid email address but no fanfiction doesn't let other people see it unless you want them to… so when you get an account you get directed to the options page and it asks questions like Private Message: Disable Enable, Email: Disable Enable yada, yada… But yeah I would love to help you out with making an account! I'd love to see what you have to write! :D But I do respect that you are going through the guidelines… I'm that kind of person too haha :D et merci for your review in French btw! You should know too that It takes three days for your new account to register entirely then it takes another five days until you can post… I don't know why it does that, but if you keep yourself busy with writing, then it won't be much of a wait! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright! I'm on a writing rush! Boo-ya! Hehe anyway I just wanted to get this out of the way! Because I have time to write this I am freaking happier than a kid on Christmas! :D I had this one song stuck in my head ALL day! No, it didn't give me any ideas unfortunately but it reminded me oddly of stories and what not that I've read before… It's "Cry" by Mandy Moore! You should listen to it! To AllieMalfoy1912 you're review for chapter 8 MADE MY DAY! I died laughing! Haha, I am still laughing! :D**

_14-YEAR-OLD DAWSON KILLS HIGH CLASS MAN HOCKLEY_

Read the article title. Shit.

_Abigail Dawson, 14, killed First-Class business man and son of Pittsburgh Steel Tycoon Nathan Hockley, Caledon Hockley. Hockley was 44 when he died. When questioned, the Heart of the Ocean, "Le Coeur de Le Mer" as it is formally known as, believed to have sunk with the famous ocean liner, the RMS Titanic, was found in Miss Dawson's pocket. Dawson is believed to have stolen the necklace from Hockley. It is also believed Abigail Dawson, of the Third Class society, stole the necklace for her mother, Hockley's ex-fiancé, Miss Rose Dewitt Bukater. _

_The Heart was given to Miss Dewitt Bukater as a wedding gift April 11, 1912, aboard Titanic, and it was said that she and the Heart sank together, although now it is confirmed Miss Dewitt Bukater had survived the sinking and changed her last name so there would be no more records of her. _

_Dawson claims Hockley pulled a gun on her and her brother Dannon Dawson, 14, while they tried to _keep_ the necklace from him. It was claimed by Dawson that the necklace was not stolen but kept since 1912. It was said that the necklace had stayed in Miss Dewitt Bukater's secretive possession for 14 years. Dawson will not be placed under arrest. She had been seeing a therapist after a head trauma by Hockley's daughter, 14. She will be given two therapy sessions a day until she turns 18._

I stared horrified at the article. Who arranged all this? It was all lies! I never stole the necklace nor was I aware it wasn't filed under my mother's name! How could I know? She'd kept so much of my life away from me! So much of her past from me! So much about my father from me! And now she was letting them print these lies! None of those words had come from my mouth!

My life was falling to ruins and I did almost nothing to get it that way! Life was out to get me! This wouldn't end! There were ways to stop it, sure, but I wasn't going to be that stupid! I had a brain in my head and morals in my thoughts!

I was at home. Mother refused to speak to me right now. My life was in every other hand but mine… It was nothing anymore. I had nothing to look forward to anymore. If Dad were here… My life would suck just a bit less… Wouldn't it?

I closed my eyes, sighing heavily. It was just me too and of course I didn't wish this upon Dannon or my mother, but they hadn't gotten any sentences. Only me…

Only me…

Only me…

Only _me…_

"_I want to draw… Like you… but I need your help," I said. I clutched my sketchpad close to my chest. "I'd love to help, Abbey," he said. "Thanks, Dad," I said, walking towards him. Mom was busy making dinner, so we still had a few minutes to start drawing. My father cleared the table in front of him and pulled up an extra chair next to him. He patted the seat of the chair and I laughed sitting down next to him. _

"_So you want to start really light," he instructed. He placed his hand on mine, and began to move my hand across the page in light, little movements. He was drawing a hand… The hand belonged to a female. It was quite obvious. "Then, once you get it right, you can make it darker," he explained. He continued drawing, his hand never leaving mine. He had gotten the whole hand down the wrist before he said, "Now, put the pastel down. You want to smudge the pastel just a bit so you shade," he said. I could tell he was very into the drawing just the way he explained it._

_I ran my fingers over the drawing, lightly smudging the black pastel. "Good! Now, stop for one second," he said. He placed the pastel back in my hand and began drawing again. He began drawing the details on the palm of the hand, and lightly, I smudged the pastel to shade once more._

"_Come on you two! Dinner's ready!" my mother called._

"Dinner's ready!" my mother called. She said it without any emotion. I opened my eyes. I had been sleeping for a while I guessed. I had the dying urge to draw. That was the first time in _weeks_ that I had dreamed of my father… God how I missed him…

I slowly got up from my bed, stretching my sore muscles. I went out into the kitchen and saw Dannon and Mom already eating. I sat down quietly. I didn't want our meals to be this way… Silent. I didn't want to go to my therapy session in an hour, not that I had a choice.

"Mom, you know I didn't… I didn't do any of the things that paper aid about me," I said quietly. She didn't look up at me. She continued eating. I had quickly lost my temper. "WOW! SO I GUESS IF I JUST DROPPED DEAD RIGHT NOW, PURPOSELY, YOU WOULDN'T CARE?" I yelled, standing up from my chair, knocking it over. Dannon kept his head down, but my mother was staring at me now, like I'd just swore in front of her.

"Abigail Dawson!" she said sternly. "WHAT? YOU KNOW EVERYTHING THEY SAID WAS A LIE! BUT YET YOU SIT THERE AND PRETEND I DON'T EXIST! DON'T PRETEND YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY BECAUSE BELIEVE ME! I KNOW YOU HAVE A LOT GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD! YOU'RE JUST TOO AFRAID TO SAY IT! ARE YOU AFRAID I'LL HURT _YOU_ TOO? I MEAN SURE! I _KILLED_ CAL HOCKLEY! I _KILLED_ HIM! HAPPY NOW? WHY DON'T YOU JUST HAVE SOMEONE COME PICK ME UP AND LOCK ME AWAY TILL I DIE? IS THAT HOW YOU WANT IT?" I snapped. I stormed around the room, just yelling and crying.

"Dannon, go get Abbey a coat… We're going to the Therapist," my mother said calmly as possible. "IS THAT YOUR SOLUTION? DUMB ME AT THE THERAPIST'S BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO HANDLE SOMETHING?" I yelled. "Enough, Abbey! Stop! Just stop it!" she said. I could hear the tears behind her forced calm.

But I didn't regret what I said. My life was hell enough and the last thing I needed was for her to screw it up more!

…

"Abigail Dawson?" the receptionist called. I was all too familiar with this damned place… I got up, not even bothering to respond to my mother's "Good luck."

"Hello, Abbey," Dr. Caroll said. I sat down without saying anything. "How have you been?" she asked me. "Haven't you heard? I'm Santa Monica's newest killer," I snapped. "Abbey… Your mother mentioned you said some things at dinner tonight… Some things about _dying_," Dr. Caroll said. "Heat of the moment," I said flatly. "Abbey, I understand your life isn't so great," Dr. Caroll said, trying to make it somewhat… _okay_.

"You don't know anything about my life or what I'm going through… My life is freaking turmoil and I'm only 14!" I said harshly. "Abbey, I get—," "NO! NO YOU DON'T GET IT! OKAY? YOUR LIFE DIDN'T SUCK AS BAD AS MINE DID AT 14, DID IT?" I yelled. Dr. Caroll kept her patience and said, "You're right, Abbey, but if you let me help you—,"

I stormed out of her office yelling, "NO! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS SO WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT YOUR HELP?" My mother stood up instantly, ready to restrain me, but I ran out the door before she could.

I went to the secret place my friend and I had known about. No one would find me here… That was all I wanted. A place no one would ever find me. I didn't want to deal with this. I thought all night about just jumping into the cold water, and letting the waves wash away all my pain and suffering. If I couldn't be happy or safe in my own world… What was the point of life?

The people… No matter how upset I was at them… No matter how much I yelled at them because they didn't understand… No matter how many stupid thoughts I had about ending it all… It wasn't worth it… I could fight my own battles…

Abbey Dawson was anything _but_ weak…

**A/N: TWO Chapters in one night! Bam! And it's only 8:30p! Maybe I could squeeze in a third chapter tonight? Hmm… I'll try! And thank you again AllieMalfoy1912 for your reviews! And everyone else! You've really made my day! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay this one will be kind of short! But at least it'll be my THIRD chapter tonight! :D**

I sat under the pier, just watching as the water came up to brush my feet. I had stopped crying long ago and all thoughts had left my head.

I took a deep breath of the salt air and sighed. If life was so unfair… Why did people continue doing anything? If I knew life was going to be this hard… I would've agreed to house arrest.

I closed my eyes and just let my dreams consume me.

"_Dad! Dad!" I cried, running into the house. I was holding my hand, and on the verge of tears. "What is it, Abbey?" my father asked, looking a bit alarmed. "Can you get me ice?" I asked, sitting on the kitchen counter. "Shit!" I mouthed. The pain in my fingers was unbearable. I think they were broken. "I saw that, Abbey," my father said. It wasn't angry, his tone. It was amused. _

_I tried to laugh but instead, "Oh god!" I yelled. I had accidently moved my fingers while laughing. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I mouthed. I made sure my father hadn't seen it. _

_My father walked around the counter to face me, and placed the ice gently on my hand. "What brought this on?" he asked me once the ice was secure on my fingers. "Brandon and I… We were playing in the trees and I fell out of the tree… We laughed about it until I tried to get up, using my hand," I said. _

_My father began laughing. "What?" I asked. "Well, I didn't that often when I was kid too, expect it was a leg or an arm. Not three fingers," he chuckled. He picked up the ice, and I squeaked in shock as he placed the ice on my back. Then he placed it on my head, teasing me. Then on my shoulders…_

My eyes shot open as the icy water drenched me. "Shit!" I yelled, standing up, brushing the wet, mushy sand off my clothes. They were drenched in salt water, and I smelled of salt. I had nothing to put over my clothes to dry me off or keep me warm. This cold was bearable. I'd felt worse…

I got up, using a few choice swear words, before walking out from under the pier. Santa Monica Pier was closed for the night. There was no one around. That was good at least. The last thing I needed was people calling me a murderer to my face. I'd received enough hate letters from members of _his_ society.

I walked around the pier. Of course I couldn't get into the pier because the fences were closed. My clothes were so wet, the smell was getting to me. But I couldn't walk around Santa Monica starkers! Half of the population of America hated my guts! Last thing I needed was the prophets and papers telling more lies about me…

My life was hell… But I was still alive…

Abbey Dawson never gave up! People can believe what they want! All I know is that I hold the truth.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! But it's my curfew now… Errrrg! Anyway, I'll most likely update one of my stories tomorrow! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! I have a bunch of homework tonight so I am only posting this… :( I know, it sucks but I have to get this out of the way! So here you are:**

I walked the streets of Santa Monica, not really wanting to go home. A feeling came about. Did anyone miss me? I mean, I was ignored by everyone who ever cared about me suddenly… Mom ignored me rather quickly when she was notified about Cal… Then once the newspaper started spewing a bunch of rubbish about me, Mom stopped making any contact at all…

Did she actually start to _love_ Cal?

I wished this was all a dream… Not me meeting my father…Life was so hacked up…I kicked the small stones that had come up from the road. This was exactly how I felt. My life was being pushed in more directions than one. First I was in the pavement with all the other rocks, then the giant, invisible foot came by and kicked me too far forward…

I swing my foot and the rock hurdled down the street, four feet in front of me. That was it. I was four steps ahead. Everything was happening so quick I couldn't understand it! It was Russian and I was English! You didn't just memorize it! You had to have a lot of time to learn it! It didn't just come to you! Shops were closing down the street. And as I walked by, my head hung down in hurt. Everyone looked at me with hatred. But they didn't know the truth. I had been told that whole town was going to Hockley's funeral…All were invited, but it was clear in the papers that I, alone…could not attend…just me…

Everyone else could…

It wasn't at all my fault, though, that the bullet hit a titanium lamp pole! It wasn't my fault that the bullet shot back at him! But no one knew.

No matter how true a child's words were…No one would believe them…Would they?

I wish someone would come looking for me. My clothes were wet, and my hair was frizzy from the salt. I didn't care who came…I didn't want to put up with all of this! It wasn't my fault!

I had decided I should begin walking home. If I was lucky…Someone would answer the door…

I walked up the wooden stairs to the front door. I knocked and I was glad when Dannon opened the door. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and just held me. "Where's Mom?" I asked after wiping my eyes. The salt water still dried into my skin stung, but I ignored it.

"She went to bed…she was really torn when you ran out of the office yelling." He said. "My life is hell, what'd she expect?" I mumbled. "Probably not this," Dannon answered.

I thought back to the day Dr. Caroll mentioned I was under house arrest.

"_I'll never forgive you!" I said harshly. I stomped out of the room, slamming and locking my door. I threw everything I could get my hands on. I threw the lamp on my bedside table at the wall. I threw the chair from my desk at the door. It ended up losing two of the four legs, and the light bulb glass was all over the floor, ready to cut any bare substance that dare step on it. _

_At this point, I didn't care what happened to me. I just wanted closure from all this madness and to be alone. I screamed at the top of my lungs in pure anger. They couldn't do this to me! I may not have be a legal adult, but I had rights didn't I? It wasn't like I committed some crime! _

_I heard the front door close. Dr. Caroll had left finally. I heard my mother sobbing. I honestly didn't care. She brought it upon herself. I didn't want to forgive her. _

_I made sure my mother wouldn't hear me. I kept my door locked this time. I wasn't taking any chances. Maybe I'd come back… Maybe. I wanted to get away. If I didn't return, she'd know why. I didn't even want to come back. Life was so unfair!_

"Well…I'm going to bed…I don't want to deal with more than I have to…" I said walking to my room. My room had stayed the same. The chair was still missing a leg…the stuff I'd thrown was still in pieces…It looked like a genocide took over…A minefield even.

I had run off a lot, so I never wanted to stay home and fix the mess. Part of me wished I'd stepped on broken glass. Of course these weren't healthy thoughts, but I didn't have any happy thoughts anymore. I laid my head on my pillow, but I couldn't sleep. So I cried.

My life was falling apart… So was I… What could I have possibly done to deserve _any_ of this? My sobs were loud and out of control now. Dannon didn't come in because he knew I didn't want company… I wanted my life back.

That was all…

I tried desperately to sleep… But I couldn't. "Are you okay?" I sat up quickly, surprised. "Over here," they said. I squinted in the darkness. I saw nothing. "Abbey…" they said. "Who is that?" I asked flatly. "Dannon, if you're messing with me—I'm not in the mood!" "It's me, Abbey," the voice said. "That's helpful," I grumbled. "Where are you?" I asked. "Follow my voice," he said. It was obviously a he… but _who_ he?

I got off my bed, rubbing my wet eyes and I followed his voice. I _knew_ that voice… But I couldn't give it a face. It aggravated the hell out of me… I really, really, _really_ knew this voice! This voice that talked to me… It was like I'd known it forever… It reminded me entirely of the voice you listened to… the voice you listened to before that person even knew you were listening to them…

As I reached my closet doorway…

My jaw dropped.

**A/N: So? Who do you think it is? Could it be someone she hasn't seen in forever? Maybe Brandon? Is someone just messing with her? Hmmm so much in one chapter! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry you all had to wait for this! I didn't have Wi-Fi at my grandmother's house and Friday night I had a school dance—which was HORRIBLE! It was like really bad! You know how high school students on TV are crazy? Yeah, well imagine this: A JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL Halloween dance where some kid brought beer…. Not **_**some**_** beer but **_**A LOT**_** of beer and it was so sickeningly sweet the smell… Girls getting punched in the face… and a lot of girls with broken hearts… It was bad… By the way if you're in Junior High, forget boyfriends please… It makes life so much easier… Sure you can have a crush but please don't date… It's 100% pointless, if you do that's fine, but don't let it you're your day… Anyway, back to the story! Enough of my rabble! **

**Warning: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED "M" FOR LANGUAGE! You've been warned!**

"What's wrong?" asked the voice. "How did—how are you here?" I spluttered.

He chuckled.

"Dad?" I asked. "Surprised?" he asked, chuckling still. I nodded. My tongue was dry and I was glad because my eyes were wide but I wasn't drooling.

"H-how are you here?" I asked, finally finding my voice to speak. "Because you needed me…" he answered. "_Wanted_ me," he finished. "So you're an angel?" I asked, stupidly.

"You could say that," he said, running his fingers through his blond hair. "Eh?" I asked. "I'm a figment of yours really," he elaborated. "So I've gone insane," I said flatly. It wasn't a question… It was more like a confession.

"No you just wanted me with you that bad," Dad said. "I've gone insane… I'm talking to figments… I'm hallucinating," I said, completely ignoring what my father was saying.

"Far from insane, Abbey…" he said. "Mom and Dannon are just gonna have another reason to _keep_ me in therapy…" I said. "Who's Dannon, Abbey, and why are you in therapy?" Dad asked me. "Long story… I'll tell you sometime… Not now… I need some sleep…" I said.

"I've watched you for the past two nights… You haven't slept a wink, Abbey… I don't think you will…" he said. I smiled slightly and sat down on my bed. My father, in his form, sat down next to me.

"So… where do I start?"

"Start from the beginning, Abbey… It'll probably be easier…" my father answered. "Alright… Well, Victoria, a former friend of mine, caused me some serious trauma… I was living in a dream for a week so I'd been told. So once I'd woken up… realizing I'd only dreamed I'd met you, so I asked my mother for a therapist… Well, the day of my second appointment? I forget, but anyway after one of my appointments on my way home I was—," _How_ could I tell him some douche tried to _rape_ me? "Someone tried to hurt me," I said, careful to word it. My father's expression changed entirely. "Hurt you how?" he asked.

I knew he was hoping anything but sexually, but I had to be honest…

"He tried to, um—," "Abbey, don't debate this with yourself," he said. "Physically," I said in a very shy voice. "_What?_" "Dad… he didn't hurt me… That was when Dannon saved me…" I said. My father's expression softened, but he was still glaring, but not at me.

"So… who is Dannon?" he asked. I knew he was trying to get himself distracted now considering he couldn't do anything about what had _almost_ happened. "Right… well this is where it gets… out of hand…" I said. "See, Mom and I went to the Pier for a day, and the guy who tried to hurt me ended up sending the people there running… I tried to get mom to leave with me, but she wanted to know what was happening first… Then I had lost her and Dannon, who I didn't know at the time brought me to this place… I guess he lived there… He walked me home after a little while. Upon getting home, Mom had the police getting ready to search for me," I laughed.

"I told Mom about Dannon when she'd asked how I had gotten home. She got really emotional, then refused to tell me about him. I ran away for a little while. After talking to Dannon, I went back home and Dr. Caroll and Mother were waiting for me. They had placed me under house arrest. I was upset at mom for doing that to me… She said it was because I wasn't fully healed from my head trauma and that I was always running off… So I ran away and went to go find Dannon once more. He was the only person I could really trust then… He—well I made him tell me his relationship to my mother… Turned out… You and Mom had twins," I said.

His expression went from hard and stony, to soft and almost sad. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I've missed all this… And I can't physically be there to help or watch or anything," he said sadly. "It's not your fault what happened to the ship," I said. He tried to smile, but it was obviously forced.

"Anyway, since then Dannon and I have been somewhat on our own… we don't exactly stay home… Mom lied to me and kept so much from me… The day I went to confront her about not telling me I was a twin, she told me… Well…" I said.

He was going to _love_ hearing this… NOT!

"She told me she was expecting…" I said. My father's expression didn't change… It was still calm. "You're not at all upset?" I asked. "No, Abbey… she made a promise… Once I'd gotten her away from Hockley, she made a promise…" he said. "Then you'll love this…" I said. "What was that?" he asked.

"Dad… she's expecting Cal Hockley's child," I said. He stood up quickly. I was glad only I could hear him because he was yelling… He was yelling forgetting the fact there was a young lady present. Anything—any word—that came to mind was just pouring out of his mouth.

"What the fucking hell do you mean she's expecting Cal's kid?" he yelled. "I mean! I got her away from that bastard for a fucking reason! She wanted nothing to do with that worthless piece of sh—," "Dad! Dad! Dad! Just calm down…" I said. His chest was heaving from yelling and he took a deep breath before sitting down next to me. "So… as I was saying… I _tried_ not to get pissed—," "Hey!" "Dad… You just yelled far worse… Anyway, I tried to think of some way to understand… I found out Cal only took Mom back because he knew she still had the Heart of the Ocean..."

My father's face was again hard and stony. "Just listen, okay?" I asked. He nodded stiffly. I rolled my eyes. "I stole the necklace from Mom to keep it safe, but Cal chased after us. The hell if I knew he had a gun…" I said. My father ignored my language and let me continue. "He chased Dannon and I a few blocks before…" I couldn't continue, but I pushed through. "He aimed, and shot, but the bullet retreated and it hit… _him_…" I said. "Now Santa Monica thinks I'm the killer of a High Class Society man said, miserably resting my head on my hand. My father put his hand on my back and I gasped, jumping up. "What?" he asked. "I… I _felt_ your hand! On my back! I _actually_ felt it!" I said. "Of course you would," he said like it was absolutely normal. "Have you been the one _giving_ me dreams? I mean.. I see you and I feel like the dreams aren't dreams but reality! Is it you doing that?" I asked.

"It's a bit hard to explain," he said. "But yes, Abbey," he finished. "Maybe you can help me then…" I said. "Mom won't talk to me… Do you think—," "Abbey?" someone asked. The lights flicked on and I whimpered as they blinded me. "Who are you talking to?"

It was Mom.

"Sure… _Now _you talk to me," I snapped. "Who were you talking to?" she asked me again. "Why does it matter? You're just going to run to Dr. Caroll… You'll tell her I've gone insane," I said. "Abbey, you know I—," "You don't even know what it's like to be in my shoes… You never will…" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I pouted.

"Abbey… I only want what's best for you," she said. "Then listen to me!" I yelled. "If you opened your ears to one thing I've said for the past few weeks, Mom, you'd know the truth!" I said. "I'm sorry that I haven't listened, Abbey… I'd be willing to," she said. "You would now… You would now because my life's a living hell and no one wants anything to do with me! You know how many lies that paper had about me? Do you know how many people _spit _on me and called me these horrible things just _today_?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, Abbey… I want you to talk to me," my mother said. "I'll talk… But I want you to listen… I don't want you to say you'll listen, Mom… I want you to _do_ it," I said.

My mother nodded and moved more into the room. "Dannon got me… He said he heard you all night crying… He said he didn't think you wanted him so he came to get me," she said. "Do you want to talk?" my mother asked me.

I shook my head.

"Abbey, I told you'd I'd listen. Pl—," "Mom, I know… But I really need to sleep, okay? I'll tell you in the morning… I just really need sleep. I've been up all night," I said. My mother nodded and kissed my forehead before exiting the room.

My mother shut the door as she left and I sighed. Were we finally getting somewhere? I had all hopes up currently. I'd been let down so many times and my clothes were practically thrown off for everyone to just stare at me and judge my every flaw. Every bruise… someone told me to cover up. Every scar, someone told me to fade… I didn't want to though. Those scars and blemishes and bruises were just my way of saying I'd been through more than was healthy… But I survived…

If I had to bare myself to the world for someone to realize that I was who I was then so be it, but I hope one day they'll realize the shit I've been through. I'm not going to throw my life to the wind because some ass said some lie about me. It's a gift really that someone spends all their breath talking about you. You must really like someone if you're wasting precious oxygen to complain about someone.

I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes. I felt the bed dip down in the center slightly and I knew my father was just trying to help me sleep. "Come Josephine in my Flying Machine, going up she goes, up she goes…" my father sang lightly into my ear. I felt my tears slid down my face. Where was this all this the last few days?

"Balance yourself like a bird on a beam, in the air she goes, air she goes… Up, up a little bit higher…" he sang lightly. I wiped my eyes and snuggled closer to the figure of my father. Of course he really wasn't there… But I could feel him. I could feel him lying next to me. I could feel his breath on my neck as he sang into my ear.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine…"

I had gotten sleep for the first time in two nights.

When I awoke the next morning, I could smell something… It smelled like… Like pancakes? Maybe French toast… I looked around the room ready to get up before remembering I wasn't alone. I recalled my father's calming voice singing me into the first peaceful night of sleep in a while.

He was asleep, still on my bed. I smiled. I didn't think figments could sleep, but I guess I was wrong. I found it odd. I was looking at a figment that only I could see. I felt five again. My imaginary friend at the time was Romania, a Goddess… At the time I was just an odd child… I made up ridiculous stories for everything… Plants, bugs, and even dead animals…

I looked at my father as his chest rose and fell… he looked tired, but peaceful and I suddenly thought: When was the last time he slept? Was last night the first time he'd slept in a while too? I decided to let him have his rest and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Abs," Dannon said. "Abs?" I asked. "Yeah…" he laughed. I laughed too and it felt so foreign… I felt like if I laughed, I'd have some punishment… but it never came. "Mom?" I asked Dannon. "She's over there, Abbey," he said pointing toward the stove. "Oh, duh, Abbey," I said. "Mom?" I asked.

She looked upset.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked.

"Abbey… Dr. Caroll called this morning…" she said. "And?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Abbey," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked, slightly impatient.

"You and Dannon leave in a few hours…"

**A/N: So? I made sure to make this one long and there's another chapter I wrote so if it's not up now, it'll be up later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! :D This is the last chapter… :( But, I think I'll make one more story… Should I? Let me know!**

"What… What is she talking about, Dannon?" I asked. He didn't answer me. My mother left the room, wiping her eyes and sobbing soundly.

"Dannon?" I asked. Still nothing. "Dannon!" I cried impatiently. "Abbey, they taking you and I away for a little while… It's not permanent, but it's not a short leave either," he said. "What? What are you talking about?" I asked.

Dannon stood up from his chair and said, "We have to leave Santa Monica, Abbey… Okay?" he said aggravated. "No! They can't do that to us! Mom did nothing wrong!" I said.

This spiraled mess was tearing apart my family! And it was ruining our lives! They couldn't just take Dannon and me away from my mother! Could they? This lie was ruining everything for me! I was demoted to talking to my dead father for Lord's sake!

Not that I minded it but still! People were too freaking gossipy for their own good! Words hurt people… I just wish they could see what it's done to me…

I was told not to pack anything… My mother wanted to keep my things until we were returned… _If _we were returned.

The stage coach that was to take us away pulled up in front of the house. My mother hugged me, but the man who came into the house didn't feel like waiting for the goodbyes. He grabbed Dannon and me by the scruff of our necks and pulled us outside.

I didn't fight getting into the car, and I almost burst into the tears looking into Dannon's eyes. He could see it… I was thinking about giving up altogether.

"Abbey…" he said cautiously. I set my jaw to a look that said "Touch me and you'll freaking die." He didn't say another word.

It had been a three hour drive there… I was bored out of my freaking mind. Everything the man and woman in the front said was in Italian… Some language I couldn't understand. "What do you think they're saying?" I asked Dannon. "I don't know… I only understand some of it…" he said. "Is there anything you can't do?" I snapped. He rolled his eyes and kept listening.

"What are they saying?' I asked quickly to drop the argument before it started. "Something about… _We don't have to return them_…" Dannon said. "Are they talking about us?" I asked. "No, Abbey… They're talking about a pair of stockings!" he snapped sarcastically. "If you aren't going to be nice, then don't bother…" I said just as harsh as he had. He ignored my statement and continued listening…

"Cal Hockley _anchor…_" that caught my attention. I knew "anchor" in Italian. Again. "Dannon? Dannon! What did she say?" I asked. I was feeling slightly nauseous being in the car for an abysmal amount of time. "I can't understand the rest of it… They knew we were listening the second I translated. They just went from Italian to Russian…" he said. I dropped my mouth open, slightly, in anger.

"Mom only taught me some Russian… Like, 'God is'… but I can't remember the rest," I said flatly. Dannon looked at me, studying me. "We know we aren't going to get out of this one easy…" he said. "I know," I said almost nonchalantly. "Abbey… it won't be easy and we don't have a plan," he said. He said it in a voice that said to me clearly "You-didn't-hear-me."

"I know, Dannon… It'll be a challenge… You up for it, Dannon? 'Cause I'm game," I said smirking.

"So… What's the plan?"

**A/N: I know it's somewhat short, but the last chapter was long! Do I make a third story? I mean, I can't just leave this story here can I? :D**


End file.
